This invention is concerned with a gas accident preventive unit for preventing the occurrence of a fire, disaster, or an accident caused by gas. The type of incidence which this invention intends to prevent is one such as carbon monoxide intoxication from the leakage of gas supplied to a general household or an accident caused by the failure of putting out a gas apparatus.